


where the sun always shines

by treasuregyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Jihoon is quiet, subtle—often described as something like the darkness. Seokmin, on the other hand, is irrefutably like sunshine—being wide smiles, all laughs. On the outside, the two seem like compete opposites, not two halves that could possibly make a whole. However, it has always been said that darkness could not exist without light, nor light without darkness, and it was a sentiment that Jihoon felt especially in the early mornings (or early afternoons) that he and Seokmin spent together.





	where the sun always shines

**Author's Note:**

> i remember seeing a post about how jihoon is seokmin's personal koala and that. is. so. CUTE! so now i'm exceptionally soft for seokhoon.

Jihoon groaned at the streams of sunlight entering his room from the cracks in the blinds hitting his face. He turned around in his bed and hugged a pillow to his chest, burying his face into it. He subtly felt around the other side of the bed for another presence that was certainly there the night before, and when he didn’t find one, he clutched at the sheets slightly and knitted his brows together.

 

And then he heard it.

 

The high note being hit perfectly and  _ loudly _ , fading into a crescendo and then into a decrescendo as it passed by the door. Jihoon huffed out a laugh, and a smile curled onto his face; as expected, his other half was up before him, moving about his apartment carefree as could be.

 

Jihoon contemplated getting up and opening his door so that he could hear Seokmin better, but he was stopped because that, of course, required getting up. And Jihoon didn’t care to get up at the moment, or ever.

 

Seokmin belted out another note, and Jihoon heard that one loud and clear. It was silent for a few seconds before the door to his room opened. Seokmin’s previous belting was reduced considerably to cheerful mumbling of indecipherable english lyrics and random humming.

 

“Good morning~” Seokmin lilted and crawled back into bed with Jihoon. “Well...afternoon,” Seokmin chuckled as he swiftly replaced Jihoon’s pillow with himself. He buried himself into Jihoon’s chest and chuckled happily when Jihoon proceeded to nuzzle his face into Seokmin’s head.

 

“No morning,  _ or _ afternoon, is ever good,” Jihoon grumbled, resting his arm over Jihoon’s waist comfortably and tangling his fingers into Seokmin’s hair, lazily twirling the strands.

 

“Do you mean after waking up?” Seokmin asked, very well knowing the answer.

 

“At any time, at all,” Jihoon answered.

 

“Keep pretending to be a Prince of Darkness, it’s  _ real _ effective when you’re actively cuddling someone,” Seokmin teased, with a snicker.

 

“Shut up,”

 

“Only if it’s by kisses,” Seokmin wiggled a bit, waiting for Jihoon to move his head before he looked up at the older. Jihoon tried his best to hold in his smile as he looked at Seokmin’s smile grow wider and wider; it was his favorite view—Jihoon hated the Sun, but he wouldn’t have minded if it was Seokmin blinded him every morning (or afternoon)—so Jihoon couldn’t hold his smile back for long.

 

Jihoon moved the hand that was in Seokmin’s hair to his cheek, thumbing over the mole on the younger’s cheek. Seokmin moved up a bit from his position, giving Jihoon easier access to his lips. Jihoon hummed pleasantly as kissed Seokmin; their lips moved against each other’s lazily, Jihoon occasionally nipping at Seokmin’s bottom lip, causing Seokmin to groan a bit. They didn’t go any further, though—but it was tempting with Seokmin pushing further and further into the kiss, but with a firm hand on Seokmin’s waist and the threat of pulling away too early, Seokmin settled back down.

 

Eventually they did have to pull away from each other, with Seokmin whining and Jihoon giving in to him in the littlest of ways: he kept his lips pressed lightly against Seokmin’s as they both caught their breaths. Jihoon loved the closeness—foreheads and lips resting against each other, noses brushing, chests rising into each other. Seokmin leaned forward once again and rubbed his and Jihoon’s noses together. Jihoon rolled his eyes fondly, but he reciprocated the action; he was embarrassed even in the comfort of his own home and just Seokmin’s company, and it showed as his face flushed gradually.

 

“You know, if you keep shutting me up like this, I’ll never learn,” Seokmin grinned, and the corner of Jihoon’s mouth quirked up once again because Seokmin’s tongue was peeking out between his teeth and he looked exceptionally cute.

 

“Well,” Jihoon started softly. He lifted himself up, balancing on his elbow as he turned onto his side completely. Jihoon finally focused for the first time since waking up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and running a hand through his hair a few times. “that’s not all that bad. You could have been a  _ terrible _ singer with a passion for singing,” The two of them chuckled softly and Seokmin pulled Jihoon down for another round of kissing, which Jihoon happily fell into.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
